User blog:Jerry Khor/Zono, the Thundery Ninja
|alttype = |date = December 31st, 2012 |rangetype = melee |health = 6 |attack = 6 |spells = 5 |difficulty = 4 |hp = 580 (+86) |mana = 360 (+40) |damage= 58 (+3.4) |range = 126 |armor = 21.4 (+3.2) |magicresist = 30 (+1.4) |attackspeed = 0.810 (+2.5%) |healthregen = 7.38 (+0.46) |manaregen = 7.6 (+0.52) |speed = 350 }} Zono, the Thundery Ninja is a custom template champion in League of Legends. Abilities Zono's Lightning Slicer can attack against the enemies. When an enemy is on the run, chase after them and press Q to deliver a swift and devastating piercing attack. |cost= 56 |cooldown= 10 |costtype= mana |range= 420 }} Zono's Rushing Blade can attack against the enemies. It deals several strikes and can whittle down the most resilient foe. |cost= 60 |cooldown= 20 |costtype= mana |range= 125 }} Zono creates a Thunder Hurricane with a slash of his Shiny Katana. If the enemy touched the small hurricane, then the hurricane turns big to damage the enemies for 3 seconds. |cost= 76 |cooldown= 34 |costtype= mana |range= 570 }} Zono summons the vortex cloud to cast Lightning Blaze on the enemies. It strikes the enemies 5 times. |cost= 110 |cooldown= 62 |costtype= mana |range= 360-radius }} Theoretical Item Build Lore Zono is a Yordle boy, and his sister Wanda the Yordle nurse who work at the Yordle Hospital. Suddenly, Zono wants to training to become a Thundery Ninja, he discovers the sacred blade called the Shiny Katana out the stone. Zono goes to the Voodoo Lands, he meets the Justice of the Magician Yordle girl named Mimia as the childhood friendship, Mimia and her friend Zono are feeling happy after playing in the Voodoo Lands. Annie, Amumu, Lulu, Veigar, Poppy, Galio, Teemo, Tristana and Heimerdinger were become an ally to Mimia and Zono, it makes his friend Mimia happy when she was a justice. Zono learns the power of the Cyclone and Thunder magic after he learned the magical attack. Zono helps Mimia to battle against her enemies named Fiddlesticks and his friends named Shaco and Nocturne for harming the mother nature of The Glades and Voodoo Lands. Also Zono and his allies were ordered to protect the mother nature for our future by Mimia. "Ask me if you need some help, Mimia." Zono said to Mimia after she defeated Fiddlesticks, Shaco and Nocturne for victory. Zono and his friend Mimia, and her allies will bring peace together to all the people and the mother nature. Zono was hugged by Mimia, they claps their hands to Mimia and Zono. Quotes Selection Thank you for picked me. "Classic" Starting a Game Thundery Ninja is here! I'm coming for battle. Movement I am ready! Run for life! Go! Go! Go! Traveling time! Yoo-hoo! Where are you? Attacking Time to bust down. Come on! Come on! Hey you! Go ahead and fight with me. Are you weak to beat me? Using Lightning Slicer Piercing time! Feel the power of slice. Yahoo! Using Rushing Blade It's rush hour! Full speed! Awesome! Using Thunder Hurricane Twisties time! Wow, are you shocked? Take that! Using Lightning Blaze Tactical nuke incoming! I HAVE A POWER! Thundercats! HOAL! Joke Do I look like a Super Ninja? I'm cool like the Supah Ninjas. I like Supah Ninjas, what kind of series you like? Taunt Time to K.O! Zono will win! Are you strong enought to beat me? Taunting an Allied Mimia You can count on me. Better be the justice. Taunting an Allied Amumu Don't be so sad, I will be nice to you. Taunting an Allied Annie Remember to protect your pet Tibbers. Taunting an Allied Veigar Please be have a good plan to win this war. Taunting an Allied Lulu Plan to fight against the enemies. Taunting an Allied Galio Allow me to help you, do I? Taunting an Allied Poppy I think your hammer can fix my Shiny Katana. Taunting an Allied Teemo Teemo, I think you can cheer Veigar up. Taunting an Allied Tristana I need backup please! Taunt near an Enemy Fiddlesticks You are a loser! You will never win! Taunt near an Enemy Shaco (Laughs) You are much like the Killer Clown! You worse than Ronald McDonald's. Taunt near an Enemy Nocturne Beaten by the Ghostbuster Ninja! You're looks like the Paranormal Activity. Taunt near an Enemy Nautilus Don't be so rude okay? I know you care about your sailors, are you? Upon Killing a Champion K! O! Zono wins! Yay! I won! Killing an Enemy Fiddlesticks Don't you dare trying to attack me! You better give up! Killing an Enemy Shaco Goodbye, clown shoes! I'm better than you! (laughs) Killing an Enemy Nocturne Ghost Adventure's case was closed. Moon Man says come on make it Mac Tonight! Killing an Enemy Nautilus Sorry about that. Goodbye, cursed human! Death Oh no...I lost... You are...going...to pay... Respawning It's back! Revenge time! "God-Knight Zono" Starting a game with Light element Henshin completed! Movement Get ready! Here comes the God-Knight! Attack Yeah! Eat it! Eat this! Feel the power of my Holy Masamune Taunt I am the one who protect the Solar System I am the one who tried to defeat those evil Noxian, Voids and the others Taunting an Allied God-Assassin Kennen Let's do this, shall we? Remember Kennen, may the elements be with us. Taunting an Allied God-Wizard Veigar If you want to revenge on Noxus, then we must be pro. Remember Veigar, may the elements be with us. Taunting an Allied God-Dragoon Fizz We must be the elemental heroes. Remember Fizz, may the elements be with us. Taunting an Allied God-Ranger Teemo You hunt down those Voids for trophies? Sounds great! Remember Teemo, may the elements be with us. Taunting an Allied Star Guardians Me and my teams are more powerful than you, right? Upon Killing a Champion Finished! Killing an Enemy Swain Give it up, Noxian leader! You're finished! Killing an Enemy Rek'Sai I am the best! I defeated Rek'Sai! Who's next? Killing an Enemy Malzahar I have defeated the evil Void Bringer. Bye bye, evil Void Bringer! Killing an enemy Noxian I really hate Noxus! I raged over Noxus for good. Killing an enemy Voidborn I really hate the Void! I defeated the Void with my elemental counter attack. Changes element Light Back to the light power! Changes element Fire It's blazing time! Changes element Earth Using the earth power! Changes element Water It's time for a splash attack! Changes element Wind Cyclonic attack time! Upon Death I am...defeated...! Skins & Trivia Skins & Splash-arts Classic Zono Rooder Prince Zono Little Samurai Zono Zonohmaru (Samurai Force) Sunset Fighter Zono God-Knight Zono Category:Custom champions